The use of contact lenses for reasons of cosmetics and for the correction of visual acuity is well known. However, use of contact lenses is known to result in the development of either or both superior epithelial arcuate lesions and superior arcuate staining. Additionally, debris such as mucin balls, cellular debris, lint, dust, bubbles, make-up, or the like (“back-trapped debris”) may become trapped between the back surface of the lens and the eye. These problems have been found across the range of conventional soft contact lenses, but are found to be substantially more prevalent in the high oxygen permeability silicone hydrogel contact lenses introduced into the market within the last several years. Thus, a need exists for a lens that eliminates or reduces superior arcuate lesions and staining as well as back-trapped debris.